Love, College and Archery
by MissSweetB13
Summary: Marian has returned to Lionheart College to prevent the cruelty of Vaisey, Gisbourne and Mr. Prince. Little does she know she's no longer alone in the fight as a group of new students have arrived in her absence. All is not lost as Marian and the Merry Men fight against injustice at a 21st century school. A classic love tale with a modern twist plus all new characters.


Return to Lionheart High

Dozens of trees passed her window as the blue BMW made its way through the country side town in the mid afternoon. Once past the town of Chestle she was met with the rolling green hills of Nottingham and Sherwood Forest in the distance.

"Only five minutes until we arrive, Miss Fitzwater," said the driver.

"Thanks Steve," she answered sub-consciously, for her mind was a million miles away.

It had been 8 weeks since the bike accident she had suffered, and the doctor said it was ok to return to school as long as she took it easy. The cast could be taken off her leg in week instead of three since the break healed miraculously fast, for which she was thankful. She needed to return to school. Her father believed her when she said it was because she didn't want to fall drastically behind on work. But truth was she had her friend Alexia send her all the work which was then sent back to her teachers. There was another reason altogether for her hasty return. And that reason was Ivan Vaisey. While she was gone who knows what he would get up. She knew the students needed her, not in an egotistical manner, simply she was one of the rare few who did her best to stick up for others. Vaisey bathed in the pain and misfortune of others.

Vaisey made her sick to her core. Just because he was the captain of The Hydra province, he thought he ran the school. As captain of the Phoenix clan, Marian did everything to either stop what he had planned, or fix it later. But sadly she was almost alone in the fight. But that wouldn't stop her. That's why she had to return post haste.

Not far in the distance she could make out the grounds of Lionheart College (or High school), a prestigious private secondary school for wealthier families. She enjoyed going to this school because only were the best teachers were hired but the extra-curricular activities weren't all average.

A bump in the road brought back Marian from her daydream as the car passed through the schools gates. Lionsheart college was as magnificent as ever with its grand stone building that had survived the past 250 years, and spacious gardens winding their way throughout the grounds. If you didn't see the cars or the scattered students in uniforms during breaks, you'd think you'd have stepped back in time.

Steven grabbed her bags and set them down at the doors. Marian grabbed her school bag and slung it over her should before picking up her crutches and taking Steve's hand to get out of the car. The great carved oaked doors lay before her. Through a few windows she could see students in class.

"Good" she thought "I'd like a few minutes to settle down before the ruckus."

Noticing Steve standing there waiting she took out her key and handed it to him.

"Steve, could you just take up my bags to my dorm please, I'd like a few minutes to think."

"Very well", he replied indifferently before pushing the doors open and disappearing down the hall.

Once gone, Marian slowly made her way around the garden to her favourite little nook on the outskirts of the grounds near the forest. There lay her favourite blossom tree that curved over a little wooden bench. But she was a little sad to find the area littered with a few beer cans. Luckily there was a bin nearby so it took a matter of minutes to tidy up. Once finished she sat down and cleared her mind and just let it drift. No matter how stressed she got she could always relax here. The blossoms always seemed to come out at unusual times of the year. By the looks of the buds she guessed it wouldn't be until the end of autumn. But she could wait to see their beauty

Just then a movement in the distance caught her eye. Marian whipped her head around to see a shadow disappear into Sherwood Forest. She was about to get up when a twig snapped to the left of her. There was Steve once again.

"Your bags are in your room, do you need any help getting up there?"

Marian smiled, "No Steve, I'll be fine now, you may go back."

"Thanks, I'll see you later." He replied. And with that Steve handed her back the key and drove off.

Marian once again went up to the oak doors and pushed them open. On her crutches she slowly made her way down the hall to the principal's office.

"I bet uncle Richy will be surprised to see me so soon," she giggled.

Once at the door she knocked twice before a foreign voice told her to come in.

"Hey! Guess who's back un…oh!"

Sitting inside on the big red velvet chair didn't sit her kind warm "uncle" Richard the principal, but his half-brother John Prince. He smiled slightly but rather coldly.

"Hello Marian. I see you have returned sooner than expected."

"Y…yes", she replied rather shyly "Pardon my asking Mr. Prince but where is Mr. Lionheart?"

Mr Prince's eyes flashed with coldness but he remained calm. "He is at a very lengthy teacher's conference and won't be returning for another three weeks. Until then I am in charge. I trust you have no more questions?"

"No, that is all, thank you sir." And with that Marian made her way down the hall.

As she passed the clock she saw it was almost 11:30. Shit! It was almost time for the recess rush! And the last thing she wanted was to be trampled by feet and questions. No one but her best friend Alexia knew the details of what happened to her that day and she didn't want to be bombarded. With that she picked up the pace as best as she could until she reached the disabled elevator. She had just made it inside when the bell went and students poured out. She quickly pressed the button and the doors began to close. Before they did she caught the dark grey eye of someone.

Double shit! It was Guy Gisborne, a new kid before she had left, and a very vile one. She hoped he hadn't seen her. Before leaving he had made his intentions towards her clear. The very thought of one of his comments made her shutter. Luckily they had no classes together so she was able to avoid him most of the time. A week before the accident he had asked her out rather roughly and she turned him down with a bit of a temper, but managed to keep it mostly in check. He was none too pleased, and clearly wasn't going to back down. She shook her head of those nasty thoughts and chuckled when she thought about how Alexia would react to her coming back early. The lift reached the third floor and she made her way out to her dorm which was up the back of the building.

She heard the footsteps coming from the stairs and picked up the pace until she reached number 913 and took out her key. Once inside she surveyed her room and noticed her bags on her bed. She'd do that in a moment. She sat at her desk and sighed happily to see that everything was how she left it. Not perfectly clean but not messy either. She then opened her bags and stuffed her clothes into her wardrobe before opening her window to let in the cool breeze and sat on the window seat, something she loved to do while reading.

Just then she heard a door close from the bathroom, or rather on the other side of the bathroom. Marian shared a bathroom with her bestie Alexia who lived in the dorm on the other side. Hobbling over to the bathroom door she slipped in and then opened the door on the opposite and sneaking inside. Alexia stood with her back to Marian texting on her phone, her short black hair tied back in a ponytail. Marian then managed to sit on the bed quietly and waited until Alexia had finished texting. The moment she had put her phone away Marian put two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly.

Alexia jumped so high that it seemed like she would go through the roof. She whipped around to see her friend on the bed.

"Surprise!" Marian shouted with joy.

"Marian! You're back!" she squealed as Alexia tackled her to the bed and half squeezed the life from her.

"Whoa take it easy girl; I'd like to not re-break my leg thanks."

"Oops, sorry, it's just it's so good to see you." Alexia almost had tears in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Well I'm back to stay, and I missed you too."

"I'm sorry I couldn't visit…'

"Shhh, I'll hear none of that, you had to study. I understand."

"Well anything interesting happen at home?"

"Nope, dad's up for a promotion, but that's all."

"Well at least you got to sleep in and stuff."

"Yeah but I'm glad to be back."

"Ditto."

"Well… tell me, what evil schemes has Vaisey been up to now?"

"When actually, things have gotten rather interesting lately, and Vaisey has found himself a sort of rival…"

"What?! Ok, I need details stat!"

Alexia was about to go on when she saw the time and jumped from her bed.

"Shoot! Class starts soon and I'll be late! Sorry bub but I have to go. But I swear that I'll fill you in on every juicy thing later."

She was half way out the door but she stopped.

"Will you come to any of today's classes?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm going to rest and relax a bit before the students ask me the same question of what happened." Both their faces darkened for a moment before Marian spoke again "you'd better go, and don't forget your promise."

"I won't, great to have you back. See ya!" and with that she was gone.

Marian made her way back to her room and sat on the bed. Yes it was good to be back.

Little did she know that everything was about to change as a figure jumped from the tree outside her window and headed to class.


End file.
